10 January 2017 Afghanistan bombings
| map_size = | map_alt = | map_caption = | location = Kabul, Kandahar, Lashkargah, Afghanistan | target = | coordinates = | date = | time = | timezone = | type = | fatalities = 65+ to 98+ (+3) | injuries = 94+ | victims = | perpetrators= Taliban (claimed the first and the third bombing) Islamic State (suspected of the second bombing) | susperps = | weapons = | numparts = | dfens = | motive = | website = }} On 10 January 2017, multiple bombings in Afghanistan occurred at government and tribal establishments during the renewed War in Afghanistan. The Taliban claimed responsibility for all but one of the attacks, which targeted a United Arab Emirates diplomatic mission. In total, at least 64 to at least 88 people were killed and at least 94 were wounded, with at least three attackers also being killed. Other attacks may have taken place. Bombings The first attack was a twin suicide bombing in front of the National Assembly of Afghanistan in the capital Kabul. The Taliban claimed responsibility for this attack that killed at least 46 people, mostly parliament workers, and wounded over 70, while they claimed that 70 were killed. The target was a National Directorate of Security minibus. There were two bombers, one on foot and one in a car. The second attack occurred at Governor Humayun Azizi's guesthouse in Kandahar, when the United Arab Emirates ambassador and his fellow diplomats were visiting. A hidden bomb was detonated during the meeting, killing at least 11 people and wounding at least 18. Among both the dead and the injured were many prominent Afghan politicians and foreign diplomats. The UAE Ambassador to Afghanistan, Juma Mohammed Abdullah Al Kaabi, was also injured during the attack, and died of his injuries more than a month later, on February 15. Abdul Ali Shamsi, Kandahar’s deputy governor, was among those killed. Although suspected, the Taliban did not claim responsibility for the bombing and instead blamed it on "internal local rivalry". Much of the bombing was orchestrated by a longtime cook named Sayeed Mahboob Agha. Agha had previously worked as a cook for members of the Taliban, and was known to have ongoing contact with the Taliban. Agha moved from Farah province to Kandahar to work at the Kandahar governor's guesthouse, on the recommendation of Taliban acquaintances. He was later offered $30,000 and a residence in Pakistan in exchange for smuggling a bomb into the guesthouse. A third bombing occurred in Lashkargah, where at least seven to 16 civilians were killed and six to nine were injured, not including the deceased suicide bomber. The Taliban claimed responsibility for the attack that targeted a tribal elder. Victims Ninety-eight people were killed and dozens more were injured in the three attacks. Many were significant people from Afghanistan and UAE. Such as: * Five UAE diplomats, killed. * UAE Ambassador Juma al-Kaabi, wounded, later died of wounds in February 2017. * Governor Humayun Azizi, wounded. * Deputy governor, killed. * Afghanistan diplomat to the United States, killed. * National Directorate of Security head, killed along with employees. * At least two MPs, killed. * Politician Rahima Jami, wounded. * At least four police officers, killed. * Tribal elder, status unknown. Reaction Flags in the UAE were flown at half mast and world leaders offered their condolences. See also *List of Islamist terrorist attacks *List of terrorist incidents, 2017 *November 2016 Kabul suicide bombing References Category:2017 murders in Asia Category:21st century in Kabul Category:Afghanistan–United Arab Emirates relations Category:January 2017 crimes in Asia Category:Mass murder in 2017 Category:Taliban attacks Category:Terrorist incidents in Afghanistan in 2017 Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in 2017 Category:Military operations of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present)